world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Neffeteria Jones
Neffeteria Miracle Jones is an African-American professional wrestler known by her ring name Neffeteria Jones, or sometimes shortened to Neffe. Neffeteria rose to prominence as one-half of the tag team Divas of Harlem alongside her partner, Deidra Johnson where she reigned as a two-time Tag Team Champion and was also the 2013 Tag Team of the Year. She was last signed to World Elite Wrestling competing under the Animosity brand in her first reign as the WEW Titan Champion. Training and Background Neffeteria grew up as a hip-hop dancer in Harlem, New York with her best friend Deidra Johnson, who she met in the first grade. Both girls had dreams of becoming wrestlers and signed up for the Harlem School of Wrestling training program. After two years of training, once both girls completed college, they were signed to World Elite Wrestling as a tag team. WEW (2013-2015) Debut and feud with the United Girls of Punk Neffeteria and Deidra, collectively known as the Divas of Harlem, were signed to WEW on April 3, 2013. They got into a verbal altercation at a WEW house show with Ariel Michaels and Caroline, known as the United Girls of Punk. Neffeteria debuted on WEW's Monday Night Animosity in a singles match where she defeated former WEW Starlet Champion Angelica Monroe. The weak before, she'd accompanied Deidra in Deira's debut win against one-half of the Mafia Queens tag team. The Divas of Harlem called out the United Girls of Punk for a match that ended up happening at an Animosity Super Show; The Divas of Harlem were victorious. Neffeteria lost her first singles match against Na-Na Jackson two weeks later. Tag Team Championship Pursuits and Retribution Rumble The Divas of Harlem scored their second tag team victory when defeating The New Generation, which was comprised of Megan McCrea and Shannon Treamon, after Neffeteria pinned Shannon. Later on, Neffeteria was announced as one of the twenty participants put into the Retribution Rumble that did not require a qualifier. At the next Animosity Super Show, in her first main event match, Neffeteria won a mock battle royal with all of the other nine announced Animosity Superstars that were in the Retribution Rumble by eliminating Jason Church. It was then announced that the Divas of Harlem would be double booked at the Retribution pay-per-view with not only the Retribution Rumble, but a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Battle Royal for the #1 Contenderships to the Tag Team Championships; the Divas of Harlem would be facing Armada Latina, The New Generation, and The Nation of Prominence in this match. The Divas of Harlem went on to win the Fatal Four Way Tag Team Battle Royal after eliminating every other team, and won the #1 Contenderships to the Tag Team Championships; after the match, the tag team champions, Inked, tried to attack the Divas of Harlem, but they fended them off. Later on that night, Neffeteria entered the Retribution Rumble but was later eliminated. 2015 Return, Titan Championship, N'Justice & Heel Turn Neffeteria left WEW in early-to-mid 2014 to get married and took the rest of the year off to enjoy her newlywed life. It was not until mid-2015 that she returned to the company just in time for the annual Battlefield pay-per-view and the Brand War match between Animosity and Adrenaline. This year, the winning pinfall in the match became the Titan Champion. Neffeteria and her teammate, Shannon Treamon, battled throughout the night for the last pinfall but Neffeteria managed to secure the win after she knocked Shannon out and hit her finisher on the last Team Adrenaline member, Equinox. She won her first singles championship in the company with the Titan Championship. Even before the match, Neffeteria showed some personality change and shed light on the fact that there were not many competitors of color in WEW and not enough minority champions. She dubbed herself the "Color/Face/Diva of Change" in the company. Over the course of the next week weeks she engaged in a rivalry with The New Generation, Robina Hood and Shannon Treamon. The two of them tried to attack Neffe, but Neffe was saved by a returning Deidra Johnson, Neffe's former tag team partner and now her manager. Neffe went on to lose a triple threat match after multiple interferences against WEW Champion Alexis Morrison and Madame Desdemona when Morrison pinned Desdemona. Following the match, Big T, a new Elitist, approached the ring and looked like he was going to attack Neffe but really turned on Alexis. Instead of saving Alexis, Neffe walked away and allowed the assault to happen. At the Retribution pay-per-view, Neffe was set to defend her championship against Robina Hood. However, a fight broke out between Shannon, Robina, Deidra, and Neffe and led to a no contest. Later on in the main event, Alexis Morrison defeated Big T to retain the WEW Championship. Post-Match, The New Generation were about to attack Morrison when The Divas of Harlem came out to make an alleged save. However, just as The New Generation retreated, Neffe turned on Morrison and attacked her. Soon after, The New Generation and Big T joined in and all five hit their finishers on Morrison. Neffe then stood with the three of them, officially turning her heel for the first time. The stable was soon-after announced as N'Justice. 'Wrestling Information' *'Finishing Moves' **Neffeat''' (Modified Headscissors Driver) **Straight Outta Harlem (Diving half twist flip splash) **''The Bump'' (Jumping Butt Bump) *'''Signature Moves **Leg Lariat **Standing Leg Drop; normally preceded by dancing **Enzuigiri **Diving Neckbreaker **Running Hurricanrana **Front flip clothesline **Standing dropkick **Diving dropkick **Spinning wheel kick **Snap suplex **Sliced Bread #2 **Springboard reverse crossbody *'Entrance Music' **"Get Up" by Hollywood Music **"Drip Drop" by Yazz & Serayah McNeill *'Quotes' **"Haaaaaaay!" **"Don't believe me, just watch!" *'Managers' **Deidra Johnson (WEW) *'Wrestlers Managed' **Deidra Johnson (WEW) *'Nicknames' **The Color/Face of Change (2015) **The Diva of Change (2015) **The Harlem Hothead (2015) Championships and Accomplishments * World Elite Wrestling ** WEW Titan Champion (1x) ** WEW Tag Team Champion (2x w/ Deidra Johnson as Divas of Harlem) ** Ranked #3 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Tag Teams & Stables Ever (as Divas of Harlem) ** Ranked #9 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Undefeated Streaks Ever (as Divas of Harlem) ** 2013 WEW Tag Team of the Year (Won, as Divas of Harlem) ** 2013 WEW Breakout Star of the Year (Nominated) ** 2013 WEW Champions of the Year (Nominated, as Tag Team Champions Divas of Harlem) Personal Life Neffeteria had a very impoverished upbringing. She lived in the projects, but made it through college with scholarships. She has a major in business and a minor in education. Neffeteria is real-life childhood friends with her Divas of Harlem tag team partner, Deidra Johnson. Neffeteria has two older siblings, Larry and Tisha Jones. Tisha Jones was seriously injured in a car accident and died days later due to a stroke from complications with her injuries she sustained. Neffeteria was able to see her the day before her unexpected death and was en route to the Animosity Super Show when she found out about her sister's passing. She dedicated the mock Retribution Rumble match, that she went on to win, to her sister's memory. 'External Links' *Divas of Harlem Ewikia *http://worldelitewrestle.proboards.com/index.cgi